swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W03/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 12.01.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:51 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 04:50 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 07:17 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 08:54 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 11:40 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 13:46 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 17:15 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 19:23 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 20:46 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 22:48 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 13.01.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:11 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 03:53 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 05:39 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 07:19 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 10:07 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 11:04 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 13:36 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 14:16 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 16:48 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 18:41 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 19:28 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 21:03 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 22:31 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 14.01.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:06 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 00:49 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 02:20 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 04:07 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 05:11 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 07:03 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 09:18 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 10:40 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 11:47 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 12:53 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 14:11 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 16:08 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 17:54 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:36 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 21:41 David Amram - The Final Ingredient (1965) Premier Recordings (E) - 1st recording 22:37 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 15.01.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:34 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 03:22 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 04:36 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 07:12 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 09:02 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 10:57 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 12:57 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 14:56 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 16:42 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 17:35 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 19:36 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 21:26 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 23:43 Ildebrando Pizzetti - Debora e Jaele (1952) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 16.01.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:56 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 04:01 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 06:19 Umberto Giordano - Fedora (1950) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 07:46 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 10:03 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 11:37 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 13:52 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 16:23 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 18:26 Giuseppe Verdi - La battaglia di Legnano (1951) Conductor: Fernando Previtali (I) 20:15 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 22:17 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 17.01.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:44 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 03:12 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 05:25 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 07:21 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 10:38 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 13:23 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 15:56 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (Il castello di Kenilworth) (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 18:05 Gaetano Donizetti - Parisina (2008) Opera Rara (I) 20:47 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 23:08 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18.01.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:27 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 03:13 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 05:18 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:38 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1990) Naxos (I) 09:50 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 12:51 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 15:16 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:14 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 20:48 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23:52 Server check and updates Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 03/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015